


Fuck me and my Mom 3: The Hennessys

by ll72



Series: Fuck me and my Mom [3]
Category: 8 Simple Rules
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, F/M, Incest, MFFF, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hennessy's fucked and filmed for a porn shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me and my Mom 3: The Hennessys

James Rock here and boy, guys, do I have a treat for you – though its not as good a treat for you as it was for me. As you know, (at least if you subscribe and, hell, you should) my site ‘Fuck Me and My Mom’ is full of vids of me banging mega-bodied Moms and their dirty daughters. I give it them in all holes, covering them with my hot, sticky cum and, if you viewers are really lucky, watch the whorey twosums lick the goo of each others fuck-ravaged bodies. It’s got me top Google Search for Mom-daughter, (I beat those crappy sites on Mom-daughter crafts and improving inter-generational relationships and replace them with hard fucking), awards from AVN and, on the more material side of life, a couple of sports cars and a big house in one of the nicer parts of Beverley Hills. And to add to my life being good quota I get to butt-bang the most fuckable tramps this side of Eden.

So here I was sitting in the car with Brandi, my camerawoman, as she fiddled with her latest piece of gear and cursed Japanese tech, why she doesn’t just go for something easy and simple that works is a mystery as deep as the Marie Celeste. Still she’s the best in the business, my AVN wouldn’t have been possible if she wasn’t as skilled with the camera as she was. And as a bonus when stuck in hotels overnight with me and Suze, she’s able to keep my recently divorced make-up girl from slamming back so many tequilas we have to pick her up next morning from either the gutter or the copshop. And Suze, being sober and without a splitting headache, was at the Hennessy house sprucing up the three sexpots and making sure they knew the ‘story’ we’d be following.

“Done,” said Brandi with the same note of triumph Columbus probably had when he noticed these shores. She grinned at me, “Ready when you are…”

“I’m good to go,” I said and twisted the keys in the ignition. 

My films start with me driving to my co-stars house and a brief dialogue between me and Brandi as I extol the virtues of the fuck-fiends I was about to do. This one was no different, Brandi lifted the camera up and said, “Where are we going today? I’m guessing from the bulge in your denims they’re pretty special.”

I nodded, “You could say that. A Mom called Cate Hennessy, a brunette with a nice rack def fuckable. Her eldest daughter’s called Bridget, nineteen and she’s a right little blonde fuck-slut, who’s so whorey looking it ought to be paying her.”

“You said eldest?” said my camerawoman, “You mean there’s more?”

“Sure is,” I grinned, “Seems Mommy has two little girls who are up for joining in a family fuckfest. Second daughter is just turned eighteen, Kerry, redhead with curls and with such a cute looking bod it is made for a hard-ass shafting.”

All my vids have been threesums, me, Mommy and darling daughter fucking away like we were on steroids. Now don’t get me wrong, two sluts with three holes each are damn good fun and an easy way to spend an afternoon. But when the latest offer came in to fuck not just a Mom and her cute elder blonde daughter, but have the younger redhead teen thrown in for extra fun well it wasn’t going to be a trip I turned down. Especially as the Hennessys were so damned fucking good looking.

“Sounds like a party,” laughed Brandi.

“It does, here’s photo they sent” I said. When the video was edited the photo would flash up on screen, Cate Hennessy standing cupping her titties, with her two daughter’s kneeling beside her, equally topless and with the strings of her bikini-bottoms in their mouth, so that one good-pull would send the undone bottoms skittering down her thighs.

“Nice.”

“Yep,” I agreed, “And listen to the letter – they sound a trio of slutty goers.” 

“Go on, read it out,” said Brandi.

I had the letter memorised, “Hi James. We’re two sisters, Bridget Hennessy (the pretty one) and the Kerry (the smart one). We’re massive fans of your site, often sitting side by side on our beds fingering ourselves as we watch you fuck some slutbag. Our Mom was widowed a while ago, and now she wants back in the saddle. After showing her your site she thinks there’s no better way to be reintroduced to cock by having your massive member stuff her back-hole; and ours. If you’d like to come round we promise to also clean it after use. Lots of love: Kerry (blonde) and Kerry (red).”

“Hey that’s sweet; I know you boys always like having your cock nibbled on after it’s been up our back hole,” said Brandi, before adding, “I’ve been a porn camerawoman a long time, not personal experience you get? I’m not that kinda girl.”

I guffawed, “Luckily I know some who are. And here we are.”

I pulled up outside an all-American house, all white wooden fences and slats, with roses in the garden and well-kept ivy creeping up the walls. It was the type of house a Baptist preacher might keep or a deep-rinsed Republican who votes on good old Christian values of chastity and intolerance. In this case the look was deceptive as I bounded up the steps and rang the bell, I knew that the three Hennessys inside were as depraved as Caligula. 

And to confirm that impression Bridget opened the door in a close-fitting vest that clung so tightly to her tits they almost burst through the thin fabric. Her hot pants were off the same design; pink and so short that it was pushing it to say they covered her thighs and so tightly drawn that her camel toe was as visible as the Moon at night. She gave a sexy smile, “Hi James, it’s good to see you. Good flight? Come in.” We leant forward to kiss cheeks, continental style and as we did I also reached down and squeezed her rump. She gave a giggle and a sexy eye for the camera before turning to lead me into the main room, her ass jiggling and wiggling with promise. She opened the door to main room, “Mom, Kerry – it’s James Rock.”

“Hi James,” Cate Hennessy was dressed in a slip-off top, which fell from her shoulder and if her pants were longer and darker than her daughter’s they still so tight that any underwear would have spoilt the line. She stood up and repeated the continental kiss and I repeated the squeeze of the butt. She gave me a naughty look, with as much promise as the move of Bridget’s ass and then looked at her second daughter, “Kerry, say hello to Mr Rock; it’s only polite – he’s going to be fucking you later.”

“Hi,” said Kerry putting down her book. She was the most conservatively dressed off the three, her denims the right size to fit snugly but not squeeze and the T-shirt draping off her rather than pinned. For the video we’d decided to make her a bit quieter at first and let her Mom and sis take the initial strain. But in reality the only girl who’d had more cock in the entire State than Kerry was her older sister (though before her marriage Cate had been racking up quiet a rep and despite what the letter said she hadn’t been in solitary mourning since hubby’s death).

I sat down on a seat opposite the sofa, where Bridget cuddled up to her Mom and Kerry sat on the end, near but not quiet touching. I waited for a second for Brandi to move into position so she could pick me up on the microphone whilst catching all three of the sluts on screen. Once she’d given me the go, I said, “So Cate, you’ve two very doable daughters haven’t you?”

Bridget beamed broadly and Kerry looked at her toes, as Cate nodded, “They’re a pair of complete tramps, sucking and fucking any chances they get; there’s more cum on staining their sheets than any teenage boys.”

“Like mother, like daughter,” Bridget laughed, “You’re a fucktoy for half the town as well.”

“We’re a popular household,” her Mom agreed.

I could see why and when the film came out I guessed they might become more popular still. I laughed, “But it’s good to know that you still come together as a family.”

“We’re close,” said Cate, she slipped an arm round Bridget’s shoulder and squeezed the teen close. She looked to do the same for Kerry, but the redhead was at the other end of the sofa and showed no intention of moving… not yet anyway. Cate shrugged and looked at Bridget, “Very close.”

“So I can see,” I said appreciatively, “Bridget, you think you’d give your Mommy a kiss?”

“Yeah,” replied the blonde strumpet. Her Mom also nodded enthusiastically, knowing that this wasn’t going to be a family peck, but a full on tonguing session. Bridget half rolled onto her Mom and latched her lips against Cate’s. Brandi zoomed in as the two Hennessy’s mouths opened and their tongues darted against each other. Even as they made out, Bridget was squeezing at her Mom’s tits and pulling the top even further down, whilst the Milf’s hands were fondling her daughter’s sexy behind in a most un-Mommyish way. Kerry glanced at them, but made no move to join in. Or leave, come to that. After a short while Bridget stopped exploring her Mom’s mouth and moved back, looking at the camera teasingly as she said, “Was that what you wanted?”

“It worked for me,” I replied and looking at Cate, fanning herself and licking away her daughter’s saliva from where it had dribbled over the Milf’s lips and chin, it hadn’t been all bad for Mom. I grinned at her, “So Cate, you think she’s a good kisser?”

“She’s certainly not bad,” her Mom agreed stroking her daughter’s naked knee, “I’m guessing your average High School Quarterback would be impressed, but for the more discerning and experienced man I think maturity and proficiency is preferred.”

There was a sniff from Kerry and she looked like she was going to disagree, but then she decided it was a bit early and just shuffled on the couch. Her sister on the other hand just shook her head, smiling. She lifted her top and shook herself to bounce her firm bosoms, “I’ve got other advantages.”

She sure had. I reached forward and gave them a squeeze, they were definitely a pair of pliable and playable teen titties. Cate gave one a grope as well and made an expression that suggested she could be persuaded that the teen had some attributes that would help her in any competitive fuck-off. Luckily the site isn’t called “Fuck me or my Mom” cause Cate did have a point about proficiency being an attraction just as youth is and I’d have hated to choose.

“So Cate, we’ve seen Bridget’s tits, let’s have a comparison,” I moved the conversation on.

The older woman laughed, a deep, throaty growl, “Okay,” she removed her top and wiggled her body from side to side; larger than Bridget’s and not as firm they bounced and waggled even more than her daughter’s. They were still a sexy pair, and from the look on Bridget’s face they were even more squeezable when uncovered than before. The Milf swung her chest and stretched, showing her pair to their full glory, “You like?”

“Yes,” said Bridget and me in unison and Kerry even managed a small nod; I could see playing the shy sister was killing her and made a note it would be time to bring her fully into play soon. I turned my attention back to her Mom and older sister, Bridget was running her hand over her Mommy’s bosom and Cate was returning the favour, the two tramps squeezing and fondling the mammaries on display, giggling and cooing in pleasure. I grinned, “Bridget, you want to give your Mom another kiss?”

“Yep,” replied the blonde teen. This time she moved onto her Mom’s lap, facing towards Cate, so when she moved to slide her mouth onto her Mom’s their titties rubbed together. The two bosoms began bouncing and wiggling as the two Hennessy’s crushed together, slurping passionately and running their hands up and down the others bodies. Kerry couldn’t conceal her jealousy and I could see her fidgeting impatiently, though Brandi was professional enough to be zooming on the making out Milf and teen, rather than the redhead. And a good job cos their hands moved from caressing each others backs to stroking and cupping the other’s titties, measuring their size and firmness with their fingers. After a few moments they broke, smiles of satisfaction on their faces. 

I waited for Bridget to move back to her place before speaking again, “Experience verse youth – do we have an answer?”

“Both are good,” said Cate, “but I still think age can teach the young.”

“Like what?” I asked.

“What about the correct way to lick a hard dick?” asked Cate.

“I’m on,” agreed Bridget, “If a Mom can’t teach her girls how to get on in life how are we to learn."

I undid my jeans and lowered them enough so that my cock was out. After the make-out show it was already hard. Cate was the first to it, licking and running her tongue round my twelve inches of throbbing muscle; as Bridget sat on her knees beside her salivating with lust. I gripped the sides of the chair, feeling the excitement rise in me as Cate slid her mouth over my tip and slowly, sensually ran her ruby red lips down the shaft, all the time her eyes were looking up at me – sparkling with naughtiness. She only stopped when the cock was stuffed hard into her cheek, so pressed against the inside that I could feel it stretching the cheek muscles like rubber. And then as slowly as she’d come down, she drew her head back up, leaving a trail of wet saliva bubbling down my erect prick. As she went down again I had to say she was right in saying there was something for proficiency and experience; it took all my professional skill not to sink back and let myself blow. As she continued to work her magic Bridget was removing my jeans, pulling them down my legs and over my ankles. When she was done Cate pulled back for the last time, smiling sexily as she left my prick dripping with her saliva. She nudged Bridget, “You next, beat that…”

“Easy,” giggled the blonde sexpot.

“Give it what you got,” I said and prepared to be amazed.

I was. Where her Mom had been slow and sensual, teasing me with her tongue and pressuring my cock like it was in a vacuum Bridget was fast and enthusiastic, slamming her head back and forth like she was rocking at a Guns ‘n’ Roses gig. My cock hammered into her mouth, sometimes into her cheek, sometimes near her throat, sometimes hitting the top of her mouth, sometimes crushing her tongue down against the bottom. There was no technique apart from speed and good hard gobbling, but that was enough. Again I had to concentrate and use all my skills not to explode already. Her sister was finding it harder. Out of camera shot Kerry had undone the top button of her denims and had slid a finger beneath them, her elbow moving up and down as she slid into her pussy. I knew it was time to bring her in; it would be cruel otherwise.

“Mnnnnnn,” said Bridget as she pulled her head back, “How was that? Who was better.”

“I’m torn; they’re both damn good cock-sucks. But we haven’t had Kerry yet – she should have a go.” I looked at her and Brandi turned the camera towards the redhead. 

I’ll give it to the girl, she was a consummate actress, her features switched instantly from lewd and lascivious strumpet to sweet and shy nymph. She even managed a blush, “Oh… I’m not sure.”

“You’ve sucked cock before,” said Bridget, “It’s not like you’re virginal.”

“Not on camera,” countered the redhead; which wasn’t true unless some of the pics they’d sent with their letter were faked.

“Just pretend it’s not there,” said her Mom encouraging. I took advantage of the camera not covering me to remove my T-shirt as Cate continued, “It’ll be just like blowing the boys behind the gym.” I kinda hoped not, but didn’t say anything as Cate beckoned her daughter over, “Just ignore the camera.”

Kerry crouched over my cock, licking her lips with false nervousness. The quiver in her body was excitement, though I hoped for the film it came over as trepidation – I was sure it would, but if it didn’t… well no-one expects Oscar performances. Her Mom crouched beside her and pulled back her daughter’s hair as Kerry’s mouth went over my tip and she began to slide down. And down. And down. And kept on coming. I gasped again, struggling to retain any sort of composure as Kerry took more and more of my cock. 

I thought she’d stopped when it moved to the back of her throat and some of her bile ran over my cock, washing it with the warm liquid. Certainly the choking made her eyes shoot open, making them widen like she’d just seen a ghost – though that could be because they were watering like waterfalls. But it was only a pause; she moved back a couple of inches and then came down again. I could feel my cock slide past her tonsils and into her throat. I gripped the chair rests so hard it was a race between whether they splintered first or my fingers – Kerry had the skill, enthusiasm and youth; a natural cock-sucker who I’d have to book for my other site, ‘Gagging Teens’. 

Her Mom let go off the teen’s hair and the red locks fells back into place as Cate stood-up and moved to stand beside Bridget. They both watched in admiration as the younger Hennessy deep-throated me. And I could see why they were impressed, cos I was. Kerry moved back and forth, each time taking my cock deeper than it should go and making herself gasp and gag, drooling saliva out of her mouth and down her chin and top, so it was like I’d exploded in her mouth. And, fuck, was I close. If the other two Hennessy sluts had made me come close to blowing, well Kerry was such a sucker that she’d have cured impotency – she was viagra on crack. It was a miracle I hadn’t cum. It says something that in an attempt to take my mind off the throating I had to look up to watch Cate and Bridget pull down their pants to reveal two bald beavers.

“Unnnngghh,” Kerry gasped for air as she pulled herself off my cock, sucking in oxygen with the same desperate greed as when she had been sucking my prick. I could see Brandi zooming in on the teen, the make-up so carefully applied by Suze stained and smeared as water dripped down from her eyes and salivary bile from her mouth, ruining her lipstick. The redhead gasped down enough air to talk, “How was that?”

“It’s got to be a draw between the three of you,” I lied; feeling that viewers might want to make their own decision on what the sexiest bj was. But, fuck, if you’d felt Kerry’s mouth round your cock it was as much as contest as Muhammad Ali versus Tiny Tim; “It’s certainly a warm-up.”

“It seems to have left you ready for some more action” purred Cate. One of her hands stroked her own naked slit, whilst the over gently ran over Bridget’s; “And since we’ve slicked you nicely you might want to return the favour and fuck me and my girl’s cunts until we’re soaking and cumming.”

I stood up, “Sounds like a plan.” 

Standing beside Cate I reached under her buttocks and lifted her up. She jumped up easily, gripping the back of my neck and wrapping her legs tightly round me. Balancing her precariously I shifted my body so that my cock was sliding against and then into her slit, thankfully she wasn’t too tight or else with the position we were in I’d never have been able to enter her. But despite what she said she was already wet, the cum soaking from her pussy and coating my cock as I pushed it in. I began to shove in and out, thrusting my cock into her and making her gasp with pleasure. But the standing position may be acrobatically impressive, but its not great for either continued penetration or filming, so still fucking her I gradually moved over to the couch, lying her ass on it, whilst still gripping her and really began to plough her hard. The Milf shrieked in pleasure as my cock rammed deep into her, her large breasts bouncing with abandon and her hands clawing on my back, “Fuck, fuck, fuck me James, fuck, fuck.”

Bridget and Kerry had moved beside us on the couch, Bridget helping her younger sister to undress and copping one or two feels as she did. Soon Kerry had joined her family in nakedness; she leant over and began to suck and kiss at her Mom’s bouncing titties, running her tongues over the hard nipples and rubbing her face against them. Bridget dropped to her knees– her tongue joining my prick in ramming Cate’s cunt. The teen’s lithe licks competed with my thrusts, pushing at her Mom’s wet hole and then sliding over my cunt-cum covered cock as I pulled back; prick and tongue then driving forward together. Cate gasped and screamed with all the attention she was getting, her body rocking with orgasmic delight, “Aaaaarrrghhh, fuuuuuccckkkk, aaaaaargggghhhh…”

The way she drove herself against me I could have fucked her all day; but there were two daughters waiting for some dick and I didn’t want to disappoint either them or the viewers who’d be wanting to see them banged hard as well. Cate bucked again with an orgasm and as she stretched, quivered and arched I pulled out and grabbed Bridget, “You want a go?”

“Yes, fuck me hard,” squealed the slut in excitement. I gripped her by her waist and guided her into position on her hands and knees. She trembled with excitement “I want your big, fat cock in me; I want it now.”

She was much tighter than her Mom, but just as passionate, screaming and shrieking with ecstasy as my prick moved into her teenage slot, pushing apart the wet walls and driving deep into her. I held her waist firmly as began to slam her pussy from behind, stretching the tight hole with my manhood and ploughing over her clit so that she gasped in blissful joy with every thrust. Hard and harder I rammed, brutally pushing my cock into the wet and wanton hole, “C’mon Bridget, c’mon baby.”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, tongue me,” gasped Bridget as her sister moved under her and began to lick up at the blonde’s pussy. I slammed harder, making Bridget leak yet more and her sister gulped and licked at the sweet juice as it flowed. She wasn’t the only one licking cunt either. Her Mom had spread Kerry’s legs and had planted her face between them, lapping at the teenage twat on offer. Just watching the way Cate ate one daughter made me hammer the other one harder and faster, making her shriek and tremble. Harder and faster I slammed, faster and harder.

“Fuuuccccckkkk, fuuuucccckkkk, fuuuuuuccckkkk!” shrieked an orgasming Bridget, gushing her cum from her pussy to splatter on her sister’s face. I hoped Brandi had got that, as well as the excited shrieks of Kerry as she was soaked. 

And speaking of Kerry it was her turn for the James Rock treatment. I was out of Bridget and helping Kerry to her feet; her red curls were dripping with Bridget cum. I took her hand and moved to the sofa as Bridget had moved a few feet forward so that she could collapse down on her Mom, who had rolled onto her back with her legs spread. Cate’s head moved upwards and she began to lick at Bridget’s pussy as the teen returned the favour. I sat down on the sofa and looked at Kerry, she grinned back, “You looked pooped.”

“Sheez, no,” I wiped a sheen of sweat from my chin. Certainly driving two sluts to orgasm was exhausting, but I could handle one more without trouble.

However Kerry had other ideas, “How about I drive? Reverse anal cowgirl?” It was an idea I wasn’t about to disagree with.

“Sounds fun,” I grinned. She clambered onto me, resting her feet on my thighs and leaning her back against my chest. I took hold off her waist, not hard, but to guide her and give her confidence as she lowered herself down. She herself was holding her ass cheeks, pulling them apart as she lowered herself onto my tip. I could tell she was experienced in the arts of anal loving the ease with which she lowered herself on the tip and took the first few inches. I moaned as her taut, teenage ass walls gripped at my cock, squeezing me tightly, “That’s it Kerry, that’s it.”

“It’s so big,” gasped the redhead, “It won’t fit.”

Despite saying that she continued to force herself down, slowly impaling her butthole on my large dick. I moved upwards to meet her, forcing myself up her taut asshole. Both of us strained, pressuring the cock up, trying to force open the back hole to take my twelve inches of hard muscle, but despite all her experience she had never taken one this big and it wouldn’t go. Just as I thought we might have to settle with her only getting half a dick Cate and Bridget stopped sixty-nining each other. The two Hennessy’s waddled over on their knees, “Let’s help,” said Cate.

Bridget gripped under her sister’s ass, pulling the cheeks and hole even further apart, whilst Cate’s hands joined mine on the teen’s waist dragging her down. She began to come down again, gasping as my prick spread her hole open. I could feel sweat from both our bodies as we continued to exert ourselves until I could feel the teen’s butt cheeks on my thighs. I wiped a bead of perspiration from my forehead, “Phew…” I breathed out.

And then I slid my hands underneath Kerry’s thighs and let the fun begin. Lifting and lowering her I thrusted in and out of her anal chute. She pushed down against me, rocking her body back and forth. Our bodies clapped and cracked together as we moved into a rhythm, faster and more fluid as her asshole was ploughed open. I gasped with exertion and pleasure I moved in and out; even as her ass was gaped it still remained so taut and tight it was like a giant hand was holding my dick and squeezing it. Kerry wasn’t silent either, squealing with joy as I rammed over her nerve endings and went in so deep that her clitty was exploding in joy, sending cum spraying from her slot. 

‘Slap, slap, slap,’ my thighs rammed up against her naked butt cheeks. Or perhaps her naked butt cheeks rammed against my thighs. Or both…

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck my ass so hard,” squealed the redhead temptress.

And I did.

Harder and harder I slammed into the teenage butt, ramming my cock deep into her chute and making her scream with pleasure. In front of us Bridget and Cate sat on their knees, their hands sliding down and rubbing at their cunts as they watched entranced as the youngest Hennessy had her ass totally filled with rock hard dick. Kerry herself was shaking and shrieking as the orgasms multiplied within her, her hand also rubbing at her wet slit as she bounced on me, increasing the thrilling orgasmic stimulation that were thrashing through her. Our bodies clanged together, her sweat and mine intermixed, her juice dripping from her twat to slide over my skin. She screamed again and again, “Aaaaaaarrrghhhh, yesssssss, yessssss, fuuuucckkk meeeee!” 

I was close to cumming myself; I could feel the pressure in my prick that told me I was about to explode. I stopped hammering and used my strength to lift Kerry off my dick. I spread her back hole so that Brandi as well as Cate and Bridget got a good look at the teenager’s gaping chute. I couldn’t see it myself, but knew it would be large. Large enough for Cate to stick her tongue up and start licking. The Mom slammed her tongue in and ran around it, making Kerry gasp and moan, “Oh that’s it, oh my ass, oh my ass feels so good.”

I ceased to concentrate on her moans however as Bridget knew what had to be done. As the eldest daughter it fell to her to finish me off. Her mouth was down on my cocking slurping back and forth, taking down her sister’s ass juices and replacing them with her saliva. My cock began to shine wetly with her administrations as she worked me back and forth.

“Ooohhh,” gasped Kerry, “Ooooohhh.”

I exploded into Bridget’s mouth, the cum blowing out of my cock like a volcano going up. She swallowed some, dribbled more and swilled the remainder round her mouth. I let go off Kerry as her Mom stopped licking her asshole. The teen scrambled to kneel next to her sister as Bridget turned to face Cate and snowballed some of my cum into the Mom’s waiting mouth. The Milf groaned in pleasure and kept it in her mouth, washing round and round her cheeks as Bridget turned next to Kerry and dribbled about half the remaining cum into the redhead’s mouth. 

Brandi was up taking this all with her camera, and moving round so that she was getting a close-up of the three sluts. Cate and Kerry rested their heads on Bridget’s shoulders and all three of them slowly dribbled the cum from their mouths, over their chins and onto their tits.

It was going to be another hit for ‘Fuck me and my Mom’.

*  
Others in this series:  
Fuck me and my Mom 1: The Gilmore Girls  
Fuck me and my Mom 2: The Mayers (Desperate Housewives)  
Fuck me and my Mom 4: The Montgomerys (Pretty Little Liars)


End file.
